


Purple Hair

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, dee is mad, head egg, i hate every one of you who contributed to this idea, idk what this is, jk not really, purple hair, thoughts of rociet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: If Thomas redyes his hair.
Series: One Shots Yall [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Purple Hair

**Author's Note:**

> You guys deserve a curse for putting this in my brain.  
> TW: Remus

Thomas had just dyed his hair, and Deceit was  _ mad. _ He popped up in the light commons, hat pulled down to his eyebrows, trying desperately to hide his hair.

“One of you get Thomas. Now.” He growled. 

The general chatter over the new hair colour stopped. “And why can’t you do this on your own, Nagini?” Roman said defensively.

“He won’t listen. Just call him up here.” He shot a glare at the creative side, who waved an arm and shot the sides up around Thomas. 

Before Thomas could register what was happening, there was an angry snake in his face. 

“What. The. Hell. Is. Up. With. The. Hair.” Deceit almost bore a hole in Thomas’s chest with his glare. “You have made a horrible decision.”

The man shrugged. “Why? I like my hair like this, and so do the fanders.”

Deceit raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? You won’t be this happy with it when you see Remus.” He waved a hand, and Remus popped up. 

There was silence, as Deceit stared at the other creative side in disgust. “See?” 

Remus stood there, basking in the looks of horror. His hair was the same purple as all the other sides had, plus the signature grey streak, but his mustache. 

It was purple.

Deceit quickly shoved him back down before more chaos could spark, and turned back to face Thomas. “So? You’ll fix it, I won’t look like this or have to deal with that abomination, and no permanent harm done.”

He pulled off his hat and dusted nonexistent dirt off his pants, and started to sink down.

“Wait!” Roman stopped him. “Why is there an egg on your head?”  _ And why does purple hair look so good on you? _ He thought, before pushing the thought out of his head.

Behind him, Virgil’s head was in his hands. 

“Cause.” The dark side shrugged, and sank down.

“I’m not changing my hair!” Thomas shouted at the retreating side.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes i know it makes no sense i wrote it in like 10 minutes


End file.
